marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Puck (Hero Datafile)
PUCK Eugene Milton Judd secret Born in 1914, Eugene Milton Judd was both a giant of a man and an incredible athlete. He became a mercenary seeking the Black Blade of Baghdad. Upon claiming it, he was attacked by the being known as Black Raazar that possessed the blade. The spirit of Black Raazer lengthened Judd's lifespan, but also caused him great pain and to become much shorter. Judd continued to travel the world. It is known that he met the author Ernest Hemingway in Spain. He is also very familiar with Wolverine and the Black Widow. Years later, Guardian had him released from jail and offered membership in the Flight program. He agreed and took the name of Puck. The name was both an allusion to his speed and size, as well as a reference to the Shakespearean dwarf in "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Puck since then has served in a number of incarnations of Alpha Flight, and also served as a mentor in Beta Flight for the younger heroes. Raazer has been released from Puck on a number of occasions, although Puck has managed to reabsorb the spirit again. Each time Raazer was released, Puck would return to his regular size and age. As this happened at an advanced age, Puck would revert to an elderly man during these separations. Upon recapturing Raazer, Puck would regress to his smaller size, and return to the age he was when he first absorbed the spirit. When Loki, the Norse God of Mischief, released Raazer for the final time, Judd again became full sized and elderly, but this time he was not able to recapture the spirit. Judd later was brought into the dimension of the Dreamqueen to aid his former Alpha Flight teammates. When the rest of the team was able to escape, Puck was stranded in this dimension, in which the Dreamqueen would torture him daily. Every night she would restore him to health, and begin again. While there, Judd used the methods he had learned in Tibet to aid him in retaining his youth and healing his wounds. When Judd was finally released from the Dreamqueen's clutches, he found all the restoration he had accomplished was wearing off, and every wound he had received returned. He was then captured by the Master, who experimented on Judd, in order to reconfigure his genetics. When Alpha Flight finally found Judd, he had been transformed into a genetic mass with little resemblance of his human self. Walter Langowski, was unable to restore Puck to his natural state, but, through using the Master's technology, he was able to compress Judd back into dwarf size. The process compressed Puck to the density of hard rubber, making him more durable and stronger than before. Puck, recovered and re-powered, rejoined Alpha Flight. In more recent times, Puck, along with the rest of Alpha Flight, left Earth with a star ship full of Plodex eggs, intent on seeing the eggs home to their planet of origin. In the meantime, a new version of Alpha Flight took up the mantle of Alpha Flight while the original Flight was in space. Among these new members was Zuzha Yu, the apparent daughter of Puck whom he had never spoken of before. She took on his legacy and started calling herself Puck as well. During a battle with the Collective, it appeared all the members of Alpha Flight were either seriously hurt or killed. Puck was one of the teammates to have died. Surviving member Sasquatch made a new team called Omega Flight to keep the legacy of his fallen team-members alive. During the events of the Chaos War, many deceased characters from the Marvel Universe where brought back to life by an ancient God for a short period of time. This included Puck and his perished teammates from Alpha Flight. However, when the evil god was defeated, some of the resurrected teammates remained alive. This included Puck and his other teammates. The group re-assembled again and started working as a superhero team again, with renewed strength and happy they got a second chance in life. Puck however did not last long with the group, as he traveled to America. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Decades of Experience, Heart and Soul of Alpha Flight, Tortured by Arcane Entities Power Sets COMPRESSED RUBBER PHYSIOLOGY Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Leaping D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Dodge. Spend 1 PP to add Enhanced Reflexes (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Focus. If your pool includes a Compressed Rubber Physiology power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Roll and Ricochet. Against a single target, step up or double Enhanced Strength. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Compressed Rubber Physiology power to gain 1 PP. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. or IMPRISONMENT OF RAAZER Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Leaping D6, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Dodge. Spend 1 PP to add Enhanced Reflexes (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Focus. If your pool includes an Imprisonment of Raazer power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Roll and Ricochet. Against a single target, step up or double Enhanced Strength. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Raazer Lurking. If you pool includes an Imprisonment of Raazer power, both 1 and 2 on your dice count as opportunities, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. When Puck becomes stressed out mentally Raazer is released. When Raazer is released Shutdown all Imprisonment of Raazer powers. Limit: Wracked with Pain. Step up your physical stress to gain 1 PP. DECADES OF TRAINING Mystic Senses D6, Psychic Resistance D8 SFX: Barroom Brawler. Double Enhanced Reflexes for an action. If the action fails, add the highest rolling die to the doom pool. SFX: Counterattack. On a successful reaction against a physical attack action, inflict physical stress with the effect die. Spend 1 PP to step it up. SFX: Healing Trance. Double Enhanced Stamina when recovering stress during a Transition Scene. Spend 1 PP to recover from physical stress or step back physical trauma by –1 during a Transition Scene. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including an Imprisonment of Raazer power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Imprisonment of Raazer power for this action. SFX: Uppercut. Double Enhanced Strength for an action, then add second-highest rolling die from that action to the doom pool. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Mercenary Training power to gain 1 PP. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Specialties Acrobatic Master D10, Combat Master D10, Covert Master D10, Crime Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Milestones CONFINEMENT OF RAAZER 1 XP When you take stress from your Wracked with pain limit. 3 XP When spend a transition scene meditating to keep up Raazer's imprisonment. 10 XP When Raazer is released from your body and you imprison Raazer in your body again, or stop to be the mystical prison of the dark spirit. HEART OF THE TEAM 1 XP when you risk your safety for a member of your team. 3 XP when you help a member of your team to recover from emotional stress. 10 XP when you convince a member of your team not to give up himself or the membership in the team, or when you do not take any action to hinder your teammate from giving up. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Alpha Flight Category:Canadian Characters